


I Want You To Be Needy

by MatchaChocolate



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M, freddy gets fingered, larry loves it, needy freddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaChocolate/pseuds/MatchaChocolate
Summary: first posted on tumblr himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.com
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Kudos: 100





	I Want You To Be Needy

imagine freddy and larry laying in bed facing each other n one of freddy’s legs is over larrys, and larry’s fingering freddy, using two fingers and taking it nice and slow, only occassionally pressing his prostate, and he loves this position coz he gets to see freddy’s face react to it, n freddy is all red with his eyes closed n his mouth open n it’s the hottest thing larry has seen, and larry takes his fingers out briefly and freddy starts making whines and whimpers so Larry fondly says “needy” and sticks em back in lol

and Freddy buries his face into the side of the larry’s neck coz he’s embarrassed n says “sorry”, but Larrys like, “don’t be sorry baby, I want you to be needy in bed, I want you to be greedy in bed, ok?” n freddy’s still hiding his face but Larry feels him nod

and freddy’s keeping his head there and larry’s slightly disappointed he doesnt get to see freddys reactions but not much since freddy is pressing shaky kisses all over his neck and collarbone in between sighs n groans, and then freddy lifts his head slightly and moans into larry’s ear “another finger …. please”

and obvs larry gives his boy what he wants ;^)

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on tumblr himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.com


End file.
